


When you're thinkin' you're a joke and nobody's gonna listen

by aliencurls (gracefulally)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Supportive Vlamis, Well Not That Emotional, emotional tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/aliencurls
Summary: After his surprise birthday party, Michael gets a text from Tyler while on his way back to Chicago for his second birthday party with his family. What Tyler needs to tell him is not what Michael expected.





	When you're thinkin' you're a joke and nobody's gonna listen

Michael plunked down on his parents’ modest-sized couch in Chicago as the whole world moved around him. His sister was decorating the dining room, the living room, and virtually the whole house because that evening was going to be his second birthday party. This time with his family. His mother was setting out food as she and his grandmother took turns yelling Greek which Michael rolled his eyes over because he could vaguely understand that they were arguing which plates to use for the cake. His dad was the one actually cooking the food, which smelled like heaven to Michael.

With a sigh, Michael tried to shut most of the noise out, but it wasn’t working so when he finished thumbing through his phone for Tyler Blackburn’s number, he got up and went to his childhood bedroom. Still complete with a double bed and the Ken Griffey Jr. poster on the wall, he got a little nostalgic and grabbed a baseball that had fallen from his nightstand. The phone was ringing before he could drop onto the bed and he was startled when it was answered almost immediately.

“Michael?” came Tyler’s careful tone and Michael had to laugh. Perched on his bed and tossing the baseball up in the air, he smiled.

“Hey, Tyler man, what’s up?”

“Nothing, really,” Tyler replied. “Catching up on Doctor Who with my dog.”

Michael gave a knowing nod despite the fact that Tyler couldn’t see him. “Thinking about your next project? Going for a Companion, hmm?” He laughed when Tyler gave a soft snort.

“No. I’m not always working, you know.”

“Uh huh, like you don’t have the next two years booked solid?” Michael accused him.

Tyler made a noncommittal sound. “Not  _two_  years…” he trailed out. Michael snickered in knowing. “How’s the hangover?” Tyler pushed in slyly and Michael caught the baseball and pushed the fist to his head.

“Oh man. You guys did not have to do that.” Referring to the birthday party he had a few days prior. “But I didn’t do too bad. I didn’t swear off drinking like I have after most birthdays.”

Tyler chuckled but it was more like a hum, a sweet sound that Michael enjoyed eliciting from the other man. At about the same time, Michael winced because he heard a crash on the other side of the house and decided this was more important because…

“I got your text,” Michael said in one breath and, “Sorry I didn’t see it until late. That’s why I’m calling now.”

“Yeah…” Tyler softly responded like it took strength to not add a hundred other words to it.

Michael’s brow furrowed and he kicked back on the bed and continued tossing up the baseball and catching it as a distraction.

_Call me when you get this. Real important. Have a safe flight._

“So, what’s going on? Something to with Roswell? You just now learn that Nathan is following questionable accounts on Instagram? Don’t worry, I’ve gotten the messages from fans, too.”

There was a pause, too long for Michael to stand.

“Tyler man, what is it?” he said with some legitimate concern. He caught the baseball and held it above him, waiting as Tyler cleared his throat.

“I did an interview,” Tyler said, voice somewhat hollow but also heavy with a burden. “And I told them something that I haven’t told many people. I wanted you to know before it’s released because I feel like I have the responsibility to tell you – as my scene partner, as my friend.”

Michael frowned deep and didn’t try to lead Tyler on. He wanted Tyler to tell him when he was ready. “Yeah?” Michael simply said as he sat up and crossed his legs. He was making a mess of the sheets. His grandmother would be hot.

“Michael, I’m bisexual.”

The baseball fell from Michael’s hand that was already reaching to grip his hair. Bouncing with thunks, the ball rolled away and Michael couldn’t form words.

“I’m not going to ask you to not tell anyone, but I would hope you wouldn’t. I want to come out in my own way and I think the Advocate is a good way.”

Michael’s still stunned and just listening as Tyler became more robotic with each sentence, which was likely because Michael wasn’t responding.

“I’ve known long enough to have boyfriends, but not public ones. Obviously, I’ve had girlfriends, too. But I wanted to you because–”

“Holy shit,” Michael finally breathed, still not caught up from Tyler coming out.

Tyler stopped talking before getting a little flustered. “Are you – are you freaking out about this?”

Michael finally snapped into his wits and got off the bed to pace. “No. Tyler, no. That is not what I meant. I’m sorry. ‘Holy shit’ should not have been the first thing I say when you share something that personal with me, okay?”

“You don’t have to apologize–”

“Of course, I do. With all the joking around and shit that I do? I love you, man, and I never ever meant to make you uncomfortable.”

“Because you thought I was straight?”

“I mean, look, you are the coolest and hottest dude I have ever met. And we have had some intimate moments on set. I would be stupid to not have at least some sort of feelings toward you.”

“What are you saying?”

Michael huffed. “You’re a sex symbol, dude! You’re the guy that millions of girls fantasize about. That’s some serious pressure and image to uphold. And – and I’m sorry if I made that pressure worse by being an asshole with the homoerotic stuff.”

Tyler took a moment to respond. “I accept your apology – as long as this doesn’t change our dynamic on set.”

“Dude! Of course not. Though, I may have some questions since Guerin is bisexual and all.” A pause. “I’m kidding, but also not. This is – wow. I am proud to be someone you felt comfortable with coming out to. Thank you.”

Tyler cleared his throat again, his voice came out feathery like he might be on the verge of crying. “The article comes out in April. Then, you can tell people. Then, I want everyone to know.”

“Of course! You hot, sexy, beautiful, artistic, and wonderful bisexual, you. I will tell anyone who asks me about you.”

With a chuckle, Tyler gave a gentle sniff that Michael could barely make out. “You’re a good guy, Michael. We’ll have to double date sometime.”

“Yeah, when you’re not filming,” Michael joked before he bent down to pick up the baseball he’d dropped. “So what’s up next anyway.”

“I’m going to the Dominican Republic at the end of April.”

“Dude, no way!”

“Yes. Yes way, actually. I think I can tell you what it’s about. It’s for the Discovery Channel.”

“Hot. Lay it on me, Blackburn.”


End file.
